Decalcomanie
by Sur0203
Summary: This is a bit dangerous, I think I might cross the line. This is a bit dangerous, but I can't stop. I feel Good. Boys Love, AU, Kibum Kyuhyun (Kihyun)
1. I Might Cross the Line

Decalcomanie

Kibum x Kyuhyun [Kihyun]

 _Warning: Boys Love_ ; Bahasa kurang baku; typo itu manusiawi; cerita yang mungkin tidak akan ditemukan di dunia nyata.

 _Summary:_ This is a bit dangerous. I think I might cross the line.

.Happy readinG.

Moonstar Hall, 1st Floor. Dec 13th, 23.50 PM.

Musik yang lembut mengalir dengan pelan, deretan minuman beralkohol yang tinggal setengahnya saja, kumpulan pria berdasi serta wanita dengan gaun anggunnya tersebar dalam ruangan tersebut. Rata-rata memiliki kepentingan utama yang sama, mencari relasi atau melobi terhadap pihak-pihak yang memiliki jabatan penting. Tidak, tempat ini bukan tempat dimana dilakukan pertemuan bisnis karena mustahil dilakukan di dalam Aula sebuah gedung. Ruangan dengan dua lantai dan diisi kegiatan yang terlihat membosankan ini seharusnya sebagai tempat diadakannya pesta perayaan suksesnya kerjasama dalam bidang perdagangan antara Republik Korea Selatan dengan pihak China selama setahun ini. Tidak ada musik yang menghentak ataupun manusia-manusia yang berjoget heboh, disini dilaksanakan pesta yang diperuntukkan kalangan atas sehingga lebih didominasi dengan percakapan bisnis.

Pesta yang dilaksanakan dengan mewah mengesankan betapa sang penyelenggara begitu menghargai tamu yang datang, juga sebagai simbol betapa suksesnya kerjasama yang dilakukan kedua pihak. Setidaknya itulah yang manusia-manusia di luar sana pikirkan, pada kenyataannya pesta ini diselenggarakan sebagai salah satu ajang pamer betapa mampunya sang penyelenggara, Pemerintah Kota Seoul, hingga mampu menggelar acara semewah ini. Salah satu peserta sekaligus penanggung jawab pesta, dengan setelan jas mahal serta sentuhan elegan di wajah, rambut, dan aksesoris yang digunakan, cukup menjadi pusat perhatian sejak awal dimulainya pesta, betapa tidak seorang Walikota Seoul yang baru, masih begitu muda, usianya menginjak 29 tahun depan. Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang penuh ambisi dan idealis. Kejeniusan yang tidak diragukan, kepribadian yang begitu tenang bagai air tanpa riak, keberaniannya dalam memberikan inovasi baru dalam pemerintahannya, gebrakan-gebrakan kebijakan yang menguntungkan baik Pemerintah maupun rakyat membuatnya begitu dicintai oleh masyarakat secara luas. Jarang sekali ada seorang yang mampu menolak pesona darinya. Ditambah seorang pendamping yang begitu cantik dan anggun membuatnya terlihat tanpa cela. Terlalu sempurna hingga banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Terlalu sempurna hingga banyak pula orang yang membencinya. Terlalu sempurna hingga tidak sedikit orang ingin menjatuhkannya.

Cho Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berbincang dengan tamu lainnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya, nalurinya yang tajam tentu saja menjadi salah satu faktor yang mampu menggiringnya untuk melangkah sejauh ini. Dia dapat merasakan dari arah mana datangnya tatapan yang tertuju padanya, namun ia tak buru-buru memastikan. Ketika Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengakhiri perbincangan, barulah ia menoleh pada lantai atas dan langsung dengan tepat menemukannya, seorang pria dengan sampanye di tangan sedang memandangnya penuh minat. Bukan Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri, tetapi ia mampu membedakan setiap tatapan lawannya, dan pria di atas sana menginginkannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mengetahui fakta ini. Semakin yakin begitu pria yang masih asing bagi Kyuhyun membalas seringaiannya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa si Pria asing memiliki aura yang begitu menantangnya. Lebih dari 5 tahun Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi menemukan pria yang mampu mengetuk hatinya, maka dari itu semua hasrat yang ia punya berhasil dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di lengannya menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali bahwa ia tidak sendirian sekarang, seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dalam keanggunannya meminta perhatian dari dirinya. Kyuhyun melepas kontak mata antara ia dan sang Pria asing untuk memenuhi keinginan sang istri, saling berbisik dengan cara mendekatkan kepala masing-masing sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh lagi ke lantai atas, sang Pria asing masih menatapnya.

.DecalcomaniE.

Moonstar Hall, 2nd Floor. Dec 13th, 23.50 PM.

Candaan kosong yang sama sekali tidak lucu demi memberikan kesan yang baik terhadap lawan bicaranya supaya mempermudah mendapatkan relasi bisnis terdengar sejak tadi, disana dan disini. Hanya ada kumpulan para penjilat yang haus akan uang. Daripada mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu yang semakin menjadi-jadi, seorang pria yang hanya menjadi pengamat memilih untuk menyingkir dari perkumpulan. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah suka dengan basa-basi. Pria itu, Kim Kibum berjalan mendekat pada pagar yang membatasi lantai dua dengan ruangan kosong dihadapannya.

Kibum memutar-mutar sampanye di gelas yang tengah ia pegang ketika melihat kembali dari jauh perkumpulan manusia-manusia berkulit tebal. Dia bosan, teramat bosan di tengah pesta yang setiap orang di dalamnya hanya pamer kekayaan dan berpura-pura menjadi ramah. Kibum memutar tubuhnya menghadap pagar lantai dua, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan di lantai satu. Sedari masuk tadi ia langsung ke lantai dua, mengabaikan upacara pembukaan pesta hanya untuk menikmati udara bebas melalui balkon gedung. Satu objek yang cukup menarik minatnya tertangkap kedua retina matanya, seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya terlihat lebih bersinar daripada yang lainnya. Begitu mempesona, tidak pernah ia begitu tertarik dengan seseorang meskipun orang itu memiliki orientasi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berdiam lama memandang ke bawah, Kim?" seorang teman lama Kibum, Changmin, menghampiri kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya, tidak biasanya ia melihat seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat melihat satu objek begitu intens.

"Calon milikku" menjawab dengan mata yang masih belum lepas dari objek yang menarik hatinya.

Changmin mengernyit, baru kali ini ia melihat Kibum terlihat begitu posesif, bahkan mengakui sesuatu yang belum pasti sebagai miliknya. Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihat sahabatnya, kedua alisnya naik, "Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada Mr. Cho?" tentu saja Changmin langsung tepat menebak karena ia tau seperti apa selera sahabatnya, Kibum takkan tertarik pada pria-pria tua disana, apalagi wanita.

Kibum tidak merespon, ia masih betah memandangi si Lelaki mempesona di bawah sana.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Kim, lihat wanita disampingnya? Itu istrinya, dia _straight_ , berbeda denganmu" membeberkan sebuah fakta, Changmin menggunakan nada memelas dengan wajah yang dibuat prihatin, pada kenyataannya dia cukup merasa senang ketika sahabatnya yang tidak pernah salah dalam menilai seseorang kini penilaiannya meleset.

"Tidak, dia sama sepertiku" menjawab tanpa mengindahkan nada sok dan wajah yang dibuat-buat Changmin, melirikpun tidak, Kibum kemudian menenggak setengah dari sampanye yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Oh sayang sekali, fakta bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang putra yang tampan apa tidak cukup bagimu? Bahkan seleranya bagus dalam memilih istri" kembali Changmin berkata dengan tujuan mengejek, Changmin sungguh penasaran bagaimana wajah patah hati dari makhluk fakir ekspresi seperti Kibum.

"Lihat saja nanti," menjawab dengan tenang, ia sama sekali tak terkejut ketika seseorang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan balas menatapnya. Kibum cukup merasa takjub bagaimana mata berpupil lebar itu mampu membuatnya tak kuasa berpaling, bahkan dengan mudah Kibum bisa menemukan sesuatu yang telah ditutup rapat-rapat oleh si Lelaki mempesona. Ketika Lelaki disana menyeringai, Kibum tau bahwa keinginan dalam dirinya diketahui oleh sang Lelaki mempesona sehingga ia membalas untuk menyeringai.

.DecalcomaniE.

Moonstar Building, Rest Area. Dec 14, 02.03 AM.

Pesta telah berakhir, para penyelenggara telah sepakat bahwa _event_ yang mereka selenggarakan kali ini telah berakhir dengan sukses. Beberapa staf dari _EO_ yang Pemerintah Kota Seoul sewa masih terlihat hilir mudik membereskan lokasi pesta.

Di ujung gedung sebelah kanan yang terlihat sepi, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju toilet ketika seseorang yang ia kira hanya bersimpangan jalan dengannya justru berdiri menghalagi jalannya. Seseorang dengan seringaian yang sama dengan pria asing yang ia lihat tadi ketika di pesta. Dilihat dalam jarak yang dekat, si Pria asing terlihat begitu tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, seperti tadi, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun di mata kelam nan tajam itu selain keinginan terhadap dirinya. Pria yang tidak terbaca, bukankah begitu menantang? Kyuhyun goyah, ia mengakui hal ini. Si Pria asing bukan hanya mampu mengetuk hatinya tetapi hampir menemukan kunci pintu hatinya yang tertutup rapat jika Kyuhyun tidak memutus kontak mata keduanya.

Pria asing itu maju satu langkah, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kyuhyun, " _I fall for you from the first time_ " berbisik dengan suara yang berat dan dalam, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mengakui fakta bahwa hasratnya terhadap lelaki yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam, kini mulai memberontak ingin kembali keluar.

" _You got me this time_ " Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, suara langkah tegas yang semakin menjauh membuatnya memejamkan mata, mengembalikan kontrol diri, Kyuhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Matanya kembali terbuka, sosok Walikota yang sempurna telah kembali. Dalam hati berkata _"Tetapi tidak akan terjadi lain kali"_ kembali berjalan dengan langkah tanpa ragu.

.DecalcomaniE.

Moonstar Building, Rest Area. Dec 14, 02.03 AM.

Pesta telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi Kibum masih berada di gedung terselenggaranya pesta. Dia teringat bagaimana si brengsek Shim Changmin berkata bahwa ia mengenal si Lelaki mempesona yang ternyata adalah sang Walikota Seoul, sekaligus penanggungjawab pesta ini. Jika ia tahu lebih awal, maka ia takkan mengabaikan upacara pembukaan pesta agar bisa memandang lelaki itu lebih lama.

Berjalan di bangunan sebelah kanan, Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya ketika ia berbelok dan menemukan si Lelaki mempesona tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kibum berhenti tepat di depan Lelaki itu, menatapnya dengan seringai yang muncul dengan sendirinya ketika berhadapan dengannya. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap tepat pada manik karamel kembar di hadapannya, Kibum masih mencari dan terus mencari sesuatu tersembunyi dari karamel yang semakin menjerumuskan saat kau menatapnya terlalu lama.

Belum sempat ia menemukannya, si Lelaki mempesona telah memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Maka dari itu, sebelum Lelaki dihadapannya pergi Kibum menyempatkan untuk menyampaikan hal yang menggganggunya sejak tadi.

" _I fall for you from the first time_ " kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Sang Lelaki. Tentu saja bukan untuk kabur karena pernyataan yang memalukan, dia jujur akan ucapannya tadi, lagipula tidak akan menarik jika Kibum mendapatkan si Lelaki mempesona sekarang. Ya, Kibum baru saja menarik kail, lalu mengulurkannya kembali.

.DecalcomaniE.

Mayor Office, Seoul. Dec 24th, 11.50 AM.

Hari telah menunjukkan jam istirahat siang ketika Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan proposal-proposal perijinan pembangunan usaha di Seoul. Besok hari natal, meskipun belum mengatakan apapun pada pihak keluarga, namun ia ingin natal kali ini dirayakan bersama keluarga kecilnya, meninggalkan urusan pemerintah hanya untuk sehari saja. Dering telepon berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari proposal yang ia baca, saluran dua dari sekretarisnya.

"Maaf Tuan Walikota, Mr. Kim datang untuk menemui anda" suara familiar dari sekretarisnya terdengar.

Kyuhyun melirik proposal yang dipegangnya, Mr. Kim pemilik brand KKnK, bukankah mereka sudah mengatur janji untuk bertemu sore ini? "Katakan jika aku akan menemuinya setelah makan siang" Kyuhyun berpikir jika bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat maka lebih cepat pula ia berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Mr. Kim berkata jika beliau tidak keberatan untuk makan siang bersama" sang Sekretaris menjawab setelah sempat menyampaikan perkataannya pada Mr. Kim yang Kyuhyun yakin sedang berada di ruangan Sekretarisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, terlalu terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak sabaran, sebaiknya ia temui dahulu dan selesaikan secepatnya baru ia akan istirahat "Persilakan ia masuk."

"Baik Tuan Walikota"

Kyuhyun memutuskan saluran telepon kemudian kembali melihat proposal yang dibuat dengan rapi dan menarik. Kyuhyun mengakui bagaimana pandainya perusahaan-perusahaan dari China dalam melakukan strategi pemasaran. Apalagi pemilik perusahaan satu ini adalah seorang Korea yang telah lama tinggal di China meskipun tidak pindah kewarganegaraan, semakin menarik. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang jelas tanpa ragu mendekat ke arahnya, sedikit merasa familiar. Setelah berhenti di depan mejanya barulah Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari proposal perijinan atas nama Kim Kibum pada pemilik nama tersebut. Sesosok tampan yang pernah ia temui di pesta lebih dari seminggu lalu, tampak begitu tampan tanpa seringaian yang bertengger di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya dari kedua manik hitam kembar milik seseorang yang sebelumnya ia sebut sebagai 'Pria asing', menghindari tatapan tajam itu jika ia tak ingin tergoyahkan kembali.

"Silakan duduk" Kyuhyun memulai untuk bersuara.

Tetapi Pria asing yang kini ia tahu namanya adalah Kim Kibum, bergeming sama sekali.

"Tuan?" Kyuhyun mendongak demi mempertemukan sepasang manik keduanya, lalu dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kibum membungkukkan badannya dengan tujuan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, dan berhasil, kini jarak wajah keduanya cukup dekat namun tubuh mereka masih terhalangi oleh meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Kau takut padaku?" bertanya masih dengan suara berat dan dalam seperti ketika berbisik pada Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Tidak ada yang kutakutkan di dunia ini" Kyuhyun menatap tajam bola mata hitam yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Ia memang tidak takut apapun, hanya tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan pria di depannya, dan menghancurkan komitmen yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Kibum semakin memajukan wajahnya, "Benarkah?" dengan nada mengejek disusul dengan seringaian khasnya.

Sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun memberontak untuk keluar, sesuatu yang telah dikubur dalam-dalam, hasrat yang berhasil ia takhlukkan selama lebih dari 5 tahun, kini muncul kepermukaan dengan mudah bahkan dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, hanya karena sesosok Pria brengsek dengan nama pasaran yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba dan memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Kibum, memagut bibir sang pria dalam sebuah ciuman. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kalah akan pesona Pria ini.

" _You got me again_ " Kyuhyun berkata pelan ketika pagutan bibir keduanya terlepas.

" _I do_ " Kibum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan semakin menuntut.

Kyuhyun seketika melupakan rencana makan siang dan perayaan hari natalnya nanti.

 _._

END

 _._

FF ini seharusnya di post tanggal 13 tapi karena beberapa tragedi jadilah tertunda. Happy Desember ceria KiHyun! Mau copas undangan tapi takutnya justru lebih panjang daripada ffnya sendiri. Jadi, mari kita berpartisipasi aktif dalam event Desember Ceria KiHyun kali ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan review.


	2. I Feel Good

Cerita ini bukanlah sequel/lanjutan dari chap sebelumnya, hanya berjudul sama maka dari itu di publish di sini. Itu alasan keduanya, alasan pertama aku masih kesulitan publish cerita baru di ponsel, terlalu terbiasa publish cerita baru di pc. Alasan ketiga karena sulit menentukan judul.

Cast: Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah pasti, lainnya cari sendiri.

Cerita ini murni karyaku, pemerannya mengambil nama korean idol dan oc.

Selamat membaca

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap tatkala Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil setelah menikungkan kendaraan tersebut ke parkiran sekitaran pantai selatan. Keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun membenahi rambut merah ikalnya yang langsung di sapa oleh angin laut. Berjalan ke arah lokasi pesta setelah mengunci mobil, sepasang manik kembar kecoklatan Kyuhyun mengedar ke seluruh tempat.

Nickhun mengadakan pesta pantai untuk kesuksesannya dalam proyek kerjasama Korea-Thailand di bidang kesenian kemarin. Ini pesta putaran keduanya, putaran pertama untuk relasi bisnis dan putaran kedua untuk teman-temannya. Kyuhyun sendiri sempat berkencan dengan Nickhun meskipun tidak berlangsung lama, keduanya sama-sama menyukai kebebasan dan berpisah begitu saja. Kini mereka masih berteman dan hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja.

" _Yo_ Kyu, lama tak jumpa _eh_?" seorang teman menyapanya, seseorang yang tampan dengan tipe wajah dinosaurus, "Kau dapat _voucher_ 'bebas dari penjara' ternyata" lanjut temannya mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ku sumpal dengan sepatu milik monyet _yadong_ -mu!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada _jutek_ nya yang khas.

" _Hey_ , aku tidak melakukan apapun, jangan bawa-bawa sepatu mahalku" protes seseorang yang disebut Kyuhyun sebagai Monyet _Yadong_ -yang memang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang si lelaki wajah dinosaurus.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku ingin bersenang-senang malam ini, jangan laporkanku pada antekmu jika kalian tidak ingin rahasia kalian terbongkar" ancam Kyuhyun.

Si wajah dinosaurus memberikan isyarat mengunci mulutnya sedangkan si Monyet _yadong_ melakukan hormat ala militer. Duo beda spesies itu kompak menurut pada Kyuhyun, pasalnya di tangan Kyuhyunlah rahasia mereka tergenggam.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaian, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersenang-senang.

Kyuhyun beralih untuk tersenyum, menebarkan segala pesona yang di miliki. Ia bebas hari ini, Kyuhyun mengabarkan pada keluarganya bahwa jadwal kedatangannya dari perjalanan bisnis di Singapore adalah besok pagi. Ia bisa menikmati hari bebasnya sampai besok jam 10 pagi.

Berjalan menuju _bar counter_ , Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ada tatapan-tatapan lapar yang ditujukan padanya. Namun ia tidak mengacuhkannya, prioritasnya untuk sekarang adalah minuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di _bar stool_ di sisi depan _bar counter_ yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Corona" katanya pada bartender di depannya.

Bartender lain tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dengan sebotol Corona pesanan Kyuhyun, "Kau masih belum berubah," katanya, hapal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun ketika minum, "Dan seleramu tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu" tambahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum kulempar dengan gelas ini" ancam Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk gelas kosong memakai dagunya.

Bartender dengan _name tag_ Lee Jonghyun tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, kemudian membalikkan posisinya hingga bersandar pada _bar counter_. Menenggak langsung Corona dari botolnya, Kyuhyun mengamati kumpulan manusia lupa diri di depannya. Mendengus ketika sadar sebentar lagi ia akan bergabung dengan manusia-manusia gila dunia gemerlap tersebut.

" _Hey_ manis, mau berdansa denganku?" seseorang menghampiri Kyuhyun, menawarkan untuk berpartner dansa. Dengan kerlingan nakal yang terlihat menjijikkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Enyahlah sebelum kutendang bokongmu" kata Kyuhyun _jutek_. _Mood_ nya bisa berubah buruk nantinya karena ia memang tidak ingin di ganggu.

Lee Jonghyun menahan tawanya, ia mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama dan sangat tahu jika lelaki dengan wajah _good looking_ cenderung ke arah kekanakan tersebut tidak suka di panggil manis.

"Galak sekali, berdansa sebentar saja apa ruginya, manis" kata lelaki tersebut masih mencoba menggoda. Tangannya memulur untuk menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun kemudian meremasnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol Coronanya keras, tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk memelintir ke belakang tangan lelaki tersebut hingga si empunya mengerang kesakitan, kemudian benar-benar menendang bokongnya. "Enyah sebelum aku benar-benar marah" hardiknya kesal.

Membuat orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya lapar dan ingin menghampiri jadi enggan untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya untuk menghabiskan Corona-nya yang tinggal setengah saja.

"Lagi" komandonya lantang meminta botol lain yang masih terisi penuh pada bartender.

..sursure..

Tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut tak pelak menimbulkan perhatian seseorang yang tengah berdiri di lantai dua tempat pesta. Pesta ini memang pesta terbuka di pinggir pantai, namun ada pula gedung dua lantai yang tersedia untuk kalangan yang hanya ingin menikmati pesta tanpa berlenggokan di kerumunan sana. Atau sebagai tempat untuk berbuat mesum yang lebih nyaman dibanding tempat terbuka. Lelaki di lantai dua tersebut tersenyum miring, mengambil ponselnya untuk mendial nomor seseorang.

" _Hey, dude_ " katanya begitu teleponnya diangkat, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin datang ke pestanya Nickhun?"

Si penelpon kembali tersenyum miring begitu mendengar jawaban seseorang yang diteleponnya, "Kau akan berubah pikiran begitu melihat foto yang kukirimkan" katanya lagi tersenyum senang "Kutunggu" tambahnya meskipun orang di sana hanya menggumam tanpa mengiyakan undangannya. Tetapi lelaki itu yakin bahwa orang yang di teleponnya akan datang sesaat setelah melihat foto yang diambilnya. Menutup teleponnya, ia kemudian membuka fitur kamera. Mengambil gambar Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menenggak Corona langsung dari botolnya. Setelahnya, foto tersebut di kirimkan pada orang yang sebelumnya ia telepon. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

" _Hey_ Chansung, kau terlihat licik" sapa seseorang mendekati lelaki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari lantai dua.

"Aku hanya mencari hiburan karena pesta ini mulai membosankan" jawab lelaki yang di panggil Chansung tersebut.

"Terserahmulah, asal kau tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Loki _nyasar_ di bawah sana"

"Justru itulah hiburanku" tahu siapa yang di maksud, Chansung justru semakin semangat untuk melihat aksi menarik di bawah sana.

Berdecak, " _Ck_ , kau memang suka cari gara-gara" lelaki yang tadinya mendekat Chansung tersebut memilih untuk mealangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sumber masalah.

"Hey Junho, malam ini ranjangku kosong" teriak Chansung tidak tahu malu.

"Dalam mimpimu," sahut seseorang yang mulai menjauh dari Chansung -Junho, kesal tanpa menoleh.

..surure..

Kyuhyun meliukkan tubuhnya menikmati musik yang menghentak, ia terlalu rindu dengan sisi dunia satu ini. Menghilangkan kepenatan yang tercipta dalam hari-harinya yang melelahkan, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin mengingat segala kerumitan di luar sana. Lupakan segalanya untuk malam ini, dan nikamti apa yang sekarang ada dihadapan. Kyuhyun menggeram marah begitu merasakan tangan kurang ajar mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meberikan lirikan mematikan pada si pelaku, namun si pemilik tangan malah tersenyum mesum padanya. Atas tindakan itu, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kurang ajar tersebut lalu menendang kaki si pemilik tangan ke depan hingga orang tersebut jatuh dengan bagian tulang ekor yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Rasakan itu, brengsek!" cela Kyuhyun kesal karena _mood_ nya sedikit rusak.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju tengah, tempat dimana ia bisa menari bebas tanpa seorangpun mengganggu. Kembali meliukkan tubuh sesuai irama musik yang kian menggila. _Yeah_ , itu adalah tempat dimana _dancer_ bayaran melakukan aksinya. Tetapi disinilah Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebebasan tanpa terganggu.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Kyuhyun ditarik hingga tubuhnya menempel pada seseorang. Pergerakannya ketika menarik Kyuhyun, dadanya yang bidang dan keras, aroma maskulin yang menyegarkan, serta pergerakannya ketika Kyuhyun berada dalam kungkungan, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia terlalu hapal dengan orang ini.

"Bersenang-senang, _heum_?" sebuah suara berat berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Bibir yang menciptakan suara tersebut ketika terbuka, kini tengah bergerilya di sekitaran tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak karena kegelian. Tidak terhitung berapa kali lelaki ini bermain-main dengan leher Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap saja masih bisa merasa geli.

"Datang ke pesta mantan kekasih tanpa memberitahu suamimu?" tanyanya lagi, kembali bibir itu bermain-main di sekitar telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang kecil ketika lelaki yang memeluknya memberikan gigitan di leher, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit Kyuhyun yang pucat. Nafas hangat lelaki ini menerpa tengkuk Kyuhyun yang sungguh mampu membuat Kyuhyun meremang. Mengalihkan fokusnya, lelaki yang badannya menempel pada Kyuhyun ini menarik lidahnya menyelusuri dagu kemudian berhenti di ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali mengecup kecil sudut bibir Kyuhyun, menggoda.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan tanpaku?" tanyanya tepat di depan bibir Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memundurkan wajahnya ketika wajah Kyuhyun berusaha menggapainya.

"Kibum," Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, lelaki ini terlalu lama menggodanya. Menarik ulur Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bernafsu.

"Siapa pemilikmu, _heum_?" lelaki yang di panggil Kibum ini masih betah mengggoda Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang susah untuk diam jika sudah menempel pada Kyuhyun, ia gunakan untuk mengelus bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa dicapainya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Kibum ketika lelaki yang merupakan suaminya ini kembali menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mengecup sudut bibirnya. Persetan dengan Kibum yang terlalu bertele-tele, Kyuhyun merayapkan tangannya ke tengkuk Kibum lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum. Saling melumat berebut dominasi, melampiaskan rindu sekaligus nafsu.

Sial, Kibum akan melakukan tindakan asusila di sini jika Kyuhyun tidak menghentikannya. Menghentikan? Lebih tepatnya menunda sampai bertemu tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melepaskan hasrat keduanya.

..sursure..

Chansung tersenyum miring melihat hasil video yang tadi direkamnya. Dua orang yang ada dalam video tersebut benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, bermesraan sampai berhasrat di lantai dansa.

"Chansung- _ah_ , kau tidak bosan dari tadi berada di sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di samping Chansung sambil memutar-mutar gelas berisi sampanye.

Chansung menurunkan ponsel yang sedari tadi di genggamnya, "Kau mau pindah ke kamar denganku, Wooyoung- _ah_?" menatap Wooyoung dengan tatapan _playboy_ khasnya.

"Setan" umpat Wooyoung tidak terima, "Cari pelacur sana" katanya kesal.

Chansung tertawa, "Mereka bukan level ku" kembali melihat pada ponsel, memutar video lain yang berhasil ia rekam juga hari ini.

"Kau akan dapat masalah kalau sampai menyebarkan video ini" Wooyoung mengeluarkan pendapatnya ketika ia tertarik untuk melihat apa yang dilihat temannya.

"Kau pikir aku gila? Ini koleksi pribadi" Chansung jelas tidak mau berurusan dengan manusia muka datar berdarah dingin, juga Loki yang tidak pernah punya rasa berdosa jika ia masih ingin menikmati hari indahnya di bumi.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu" kata Wooyoung sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku heran, kenapa orang seperti Kibum memilih menikah dengan seseorang yang suka bersenang-senang macam Kyuhyun? Kalau aku akan memilih orang baik-baik sebagai pasangan hidupku" katanya panjang lebar, lalu menenggak habis sampanye yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya.

" _Dude_ , itu namanya karma. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau juga bisa dapat karma" terang Chansung dengan tatapan meremehkan yang ditujukan pada Wooyoung.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Hwang!" jelas Wooyoung tidak terima, hidupnya jauh lebih tertata daripada _playboy_ tengik macam Chansung. Mendengus keras begitu ia ingat bahwa dirinya tahu gemerlapnya dunia malam juga karena hasutan _playboy_ di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak berniat menikah, _dude_ " kata Chansung sambil tertawa terbahak, dia lebih suka seperti ini. Bebas tanpa batas.

Wooyoung bersumpah serapah atas jawaban yang diberikan Chansung, tak lupa ia menyumpahi supaya Chansung kena karma yang sama. Yang ditanggapi tawa nista dari temannya tersebut.

..sursure..

Kyuhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu. Ketika ia melihat ke arah _gordyn_ , berkas cahaya dari luar terlihat menyilaukan. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa hari telah siang dan kini ia masih tertidur di dada Kibum. Kibum bau, dirinyapun juga bau, bau bekas percintaan mereka semalam. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpindah posisi, terlalu nyaman dan malas untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Kibum, membentuk bulatan-bulatan tidak jelas di sana. Dia tengah bertanya-tanya, kenapa dada Kibum bisa sekokoh dan sehangat ini. Kibum itu pergi ke _gym_ hanya sebulan sekali, Kyuhyunpun juga pergi bersama, tetapi kenapa secara tidak adil otot tubuh milik Kibum memadat sedangkan otot tubuh miliknya tidak. Kyuhyun beralih terkikik ketika jari tangannya melewati ruam keunguan dan terdapat bekas gigi di dada kiri Kibum sebelah atas. Salah Kibum sendiri yang melakukannya terlalu keras semalam sampai Kyuhyun menggigitnya dengan kasar sebagai tanda protes.

"Ada yang lucu?" suara Kibum terdengar keras dan tidak jelas seperti raksasa karena telinga Kyuhyun menempel di dada Kibum.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya, menumpukan dagunya pada dada Kibum. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali memeluk sang suami.

"Kibum, tanganmu" peringat Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan tangan nakal Kibum yang merambat ke bokongnya.

Kibum menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jadi, antekmu yang mana yang memberitahumu kalau aku ada disana?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka berada dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Tidak ada" singkat, padat, dan datar, khas seorang Kim Kibum sekali.

Kyuhyun mencibir jawaban yang diberikan Kibum, tidak percaya. Ia kemudian berpikir, _duo_ HaeHyuk tidak mungkin melakukannya karena amcaman Kyuhyun tidaklah main-main. "Jonghyun?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya. "Junkey?" kembali bertanya sambil memperhatikan lagi. "Chansung?" tebaknya lagi dan kini Kyuhyun menangkap raut Kibum yang berubah meski hanya sepersekian detik. Kyuhyun terlalu hapal dengan Kibum. "Jadi _playboy_ amis cap ikan asin itu pelakunya" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan cara apa yang sebaiknya digunakan untuk membalas dendam.

"Daripada kau memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi," kata Kibum menggeser Kyuhyun untuk terlentang, "Lebih baik kita mengulang yang tadi malam" lanjutnya sambil merangkak di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah, Kibum" protes Kyuhyun, semalaman Kibum mengajaknya untuk bergumul di atas ranjang dan sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan merasa jika dirinya belum cukup istirahat. Kibum memang benar-benar mesum.

"Kita baru bangun tidur" sanggah Kibum dengan nada _lempeng_ nya yang biasa.

"Ya, dan badanku masih terasa sakit" Kyuhyun kembali berargumen, ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kibum jika saja kedua tangannya tidak ditahan di atas kepalanya oleh sebelah tangan Kibum. Lelaki ini memang selalu bisa bertindak cepat kalau menyangkut urusan berhubungan badan.

"Hanya satu atau dua kali saja" rayu Kibum, bibirnya kemudian bergerilya di leher Kyuhyun. Mencoba menggoda si pemilik leher, berusaha untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Satu dua kalimu itu tidak bisa dipegang" kata Kyuhyun tajam, tetapi kemudian ia mendesah karena Kibum yang bermain di perpotongan lehernya yang sensitif. Bersumpah serapah dalam hati, Kyuhyun berharap siapa saja bisa menolongnya dari kemesuman sang suami.

" _Daddy! Daddy_! Ayo menjemput Papa!" teriak seorang anak dari balik pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun tertawa, berterimakasih kepada anak berisiknya yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kemesuman sang suami.

Kibum berdecak, suara di luar semakin gaduh. Anak berisiknya tengah berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci dengan cara memutar _handle_ pintu berkali-kali. Untung saja Kibum tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu, jika tidak, pemandangan Kibum yang tengah tumpang tindih dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan telanjang menjadi pendidikan yang tidak baik bagi kedua putranya.

Kibum memilih beranjak, mengambil jubah tidurnya di lemari lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

" _Daddy_ ~~" seorang anak empat tahun langsung berteriak padanya, berusaha masuk ke celah pintu yang sedikit di buka oleh Kibum.

Kibum menahan kepala bocah tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya, sedikit tersenyum geli ketika melihat putranya yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas tetapi _stagnant_ di tempatnya berdiri.

" _Ehem_ " deheman lain terdengar di belakang bocah empat tahun tersebut.

Kibum mengalihkan fokusnya dari si kecil menuju anak lain yang memiliki wajah datar. Menaikkan salah satu alisnya seolah bertanya ada-apa-pagi-pagi-sudah-ribut-?

"Santa ingin mengajak menjemput Papa" kata anak tersebut sambil menunjuk adiknya.

Si adik, Santa, mulai tenang lalu menunjukkan _kitty eyes attack_ ke arah sang _Daddy_ , " _Daddy_ , ayo jemput Papa" katanya berubah ceria.

"Santa dan Kihyun _Hyung_ sudah mandi?" tanya Kibum lembut pada si bungsu.

Santa menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, lekas mandi"

"Tapi-"

"Santa bisa bertemu Papa kalau sudah mandi. Santa tidak ingin Papa menjauh dari Santa karena masih bau bukan?" bukan Kibum sekali berbicara panjang lebar, hanya pada putra bungsunya saja. Bahkan pada Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak mau berbicara sepanjang itu jika tidak sangat penting.

Santa menggeleng, "Santa mau mandi, _Daddy_ tunggu Santa mandi" katanya lagi masih dengan nada ceria, melompat-lompat di depan kakaknya, "Ayo mandi _Hyung_ " ajak Santa.

Kihyun menatap ayahnya untuk berpamit lewat mata, dan mereka pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah.

Kibum menghela napas, ketika berbalik, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya dari atas ranjang. Kalau Kyuhyun bilang Kibum memiliki banyak antek di luar sana, maka antek-antek Kyuhyun banyak sekali di rumah ini. Mulai dari pembantu, orangtua, dan mertua, juga kedua anaknya. Gagal sudah usahanya pagi menjelang siang ini.

..sursure..

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan pakaian yang telah rapi, ia sudah mandi dan tinggal menunggu sarapannya. Mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel di tangannya ke pintu yang baru saja terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah rindu sarapan hampir makan siangnya.

"Papa~" seonggok bocah gembul berteriak padanya, memeluk tubuhnya dari bawah. Merasa tidak puas, bocah tersebut naik ke atas sofa lantas memeluk papanya lebih leluasa.

Kyuhyun mendengus, bukan sarapan yang ia dapat tetapi justeru putra gembul berisiknya yang datang. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik putra bungsunya.

"Santa rindu Papa" jawab Santa ceria, masih dalam rangka memeluk Kyuhyun.

Namanya Santa, Santa Cho, nama super kreatif yang secara langsung bersumber dari kepala _amazing_ Kyuhyun. Merupakan putra kedua dari pasangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tanggal 13 Desember tahun lalu ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun menikah, di hari yang sama, secara legal mereka mengadopsi seorang anak yang mereka beri nama Kihyun dengan marga Kim. Kihyun berusia tujuh tahun, masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dan dekat dengan kedua orangtua barunya apalagi dia merupakan kebangsaan Cambodia yang belum fasih berbahasa Korea. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun menamakan pemikirannya sebagai ide brilian untuk mengajak liburan keluarga ke Belanda. Sehari sebelum natal, keluarga kecil yang dikepalai oleh Kibum tersebut resmi mengadopsi lagi seorang bocah gembul, imut, dan sangat ceria dari kota Rotterdam. Wajahnya yang _bule_ sangat kontras dengan ketiganya. Karena nama asli yang sulit untuk dilafalkan oleh lidah orang Korea, mereka memutuskan memberikan nama baru untuk si bungsu. Atas nama keadilan, Kyuhyun sendiri meminta untuk membuatkan nama pada putera bungsu mereka sekaligus menyematkan marganya pada si bungsu. Atas nama keadilan pula, Kibum mengalah dan menuruti Kyuhyun. Dengan usaha yang tidak mudah, dalam waktu tujuh bulan, Santa dan Kihyun telah terbiasa dengan nama barunya.

Kyuhyun kadang suka menggerutu karena keduanya. Kihyun yang memiliki sifat pendiam dan datar, sebelas dua belas dengan Kibum sukses membuatnya meradang. Keduanya tidak asik kalau boleh Kyuhyun katakan. Sedangkan bocah bule gembul, cerewet, imut, menggemaskan dan menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ini seringkali bersikap seenaknya juga manja. Kyuhyun seperti pernah menjumpai orang semacam putra bungsunya ini, tapi ia lupa siapa orang tersebut.

"Papa sudah pulang sendiri. Kata _Daddy_ kemarin, Papa pulang jam sepuluh" cerocos si bungsu, "Santa rindu Papa, rindu sekali. Kihyun _Hyung_ bilang Papa sudah datang dari pagi. Tapi _Daddy_ bilang waktu Santa ke kamar, Papa sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu makanya Santa dan _Hyung_ tidak diberi tahu kalau Papa di dalam"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk balik sang putra. Melirik pada Kibum, Kihyunpun demikian, yang hanya direspon dengan kedua alis Kibum yang terangkat seolah mengatakan -apa-?

Kibum dengan enggan mendekat pada putra dan suaminya, kasihan juga Kyuhyun kalau harus di- _uleng_ oleh makhluk gemuk dan tidak sadar berat tubuh seperti si bungsu. "Santa, duduk yang benar, Papa lelah" bujuk Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala Santa agar mau melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau" Jawab Santa manja, lalu dengan seenaknya beralih ke depan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan bokong berisinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

" _Ouch_ " Kyuhyun mengaduh, kemudian melirik Kibum dengan lirikan mematikan. Ini semua salah Kibum, kalau lelaki itu semalam tidak kasar, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan kesakitan karena putra bungsunya yang tidak mau diam di pangkuannya.

"Santa" Kibum mencoba menarik si bungsu.

"Tidak mau~" lagi-lagi berteriak kemudian mengalungkan dengan kuat kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sang putra, kenapa buntalan lemak satu ini sangat _ngeyel_. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kan berkata ' _Santa, enyah dari pangkuanku. Bokong dan pinggangku sakit akibat ulah Daddy mesummu_ ' bisa-bisa anaknya yang masih balita ini _kepo_ tentang kegiatannya bersama pasangan semalam.

Kibum menghela napas, ini memang tidak mudah. Baginya, masih belum cukup ia bermesraan dengan sang suami tetapi harus dirusuhi oleh putra gembulnya. Perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis Kibum tatkala putra sulungnya ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Itulah cara si sulung untuk mengatakan bahwa ia rindu Papanya, dan senang kembali di sampingnya. Kibum mendesah frustasi, kemudian duduk dengan kasar di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tahu suaminya tengah mengalami penurunan _mood_ , menautkan kedua tangannya. Mengaitkan kedua tangan sampai menelusup ke sela-sela jari, kemudian saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka menyukai kebebasan yang mereka dapatkan di luar sana, lebih dari itu mereka teramat mencintai kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun mulai setahun lalu.

Kalau Chansung bilang Kibum mendapat karmanya, maka Kyuhyunpun begitu. Dikelilingi oleh dua lelaki datar dan satu bocah berisik yang membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak, dan parahnya, ketiga-tiganya sama-sama _posssessive_.

.

.

.

.

 _You and I, we kiss, I feel good_

 _I'm trusting myself with you, I feel good_

 _This is a little dangerous, but I can't stop._

 _I feel good._

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah mebaca^^

Budayakan untuk memberikan _review_ agar penulis _pair_ _favourite_ kalian tidak punah^^


End file.
